Aniversário
by yue-chan
Summary: É aniversário do Kyo,mas será que há o que comemorar?Shounen ai,KyoxYuki,Kyo's POV


Notas inúteis:

-... fala

( ) comentários do próprio personagem (lê-se:coisas que eu quis colocar,mas não soube onde encaixar x.x)

---- passagem de tempo

Shounen ai

Kyo x Yuki

Aniversário

Meus olhos contemplam as poucas estrelas ainda visíveis.O sol nasce,lento,como se,assim como eu, tentasse retardar o hoje arrastando o ontem.Mas nós não conseguimos e logo todas as estrelas são ofuscadas pela cálida luz que banha a cidade.

Deixo um pequeno suspiro escapar.

Começou.

Embaixo de mim as coisas começam a ficar barulhentas:Shigure já levantou,ou melhor,nem dormiu;chegando ao ponto de trabalhar para se distrair.(Tudo isso é medo da minha reação?),Tohru também já acordou (dá pra ouvir o despertador lá do dojô) e está na cozinha,provavelmente preparando comida para a festa que ela quer dar,e que acha que não sei nada a respeito.Bobinha.

E quanto a Yuki?Hn,pergunta besta.Esse aí só vai acordar mais tarde,beeeem mais tarde,e com um mal humor daqueles.

Deixo o telhado,está ficando barulhento demais por aqui.Dou uma volta pela cidade,que já começa a despertar,e logo me vejo indo pro dojô ...Qual não é minha surpresa ao ver o mestre me esperando na porta,já pronto pro treino?

Hn.Eu devo ser muito previsível mesmo.

Começamos o treino e logo percebo que este vai ser especial,irracional e bruto,o tipo que parece exigir mais do que se pode dar e que eu adoro.Deve ser por isso que,mesmo depois de incontáveis horas derrubando e sendo derrubado,continuo sorrindo.

Porém,não importa o quanto eu queira evitar,chega um momento que não dá mais pra continuar.Paramos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mestre me observa,discreto,sem querer que eu perceba.Pelo visto é mais uma daquelas conversas que ele quer ter,mas não sabe como começar.E acaba escolhendo os piores momentos para faze-lo(nesse caso quando eu estava bebendo suco).

-Kyo,você não tinha prova hoje?

Engasgo.O suco respinga por todo o lado,saindo por lugares que eu sequer julgava possível.Longos minutos de tosse passam,até que finalmente volto a respirar.

-Prova?Não tinha nada melhor pra falar não? (isso Kyo,ignore que você _realmente_ esqueceu a prova)

Ele sorri e decido tomar a iniciativa.Nunca tive paciência pra joginhos,hoje não será exceção.

-Para de enrolar e diz logo o que quer!

Ele finalmente me encara,seus olhos tão escuros e cheios de medo como eu jamais vira,mas ainda sorri,o mesmo sorriso de sempre,sincero e bondoso como o de um pai.

-Já sabe o que fazer?

A pergunta veio num baque forte,mas não inesperado.Sabia onde ele queria chegar,mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir.Eu lhe devia isso.

Assenti.

-Pretende fugir?

-Não.

-Não?

-Não adiantaria.Além do mais,é o preço da minha decisão.

-Posso saber que decisão foi essa?

-...

-Entendo.

Um silêncio desconfortável cai sobre nós.Meu coração bate rápido,na perfeita sincronia do "tic-tac" do relógio que não ouso olhar.Porque não quero saber quanto tempo me resta,nem medir este dia...quero vive-lo,nada mais.

-Kyo... - sua voz é uma mistura confusa da qual somente alguns elementos consigo identificar,entre eles medo,raiva ...e esperança. – ...você é o melhor aluno que já tive.Eu te vi crescer,aprender tudo que eu tinha para ensinar,me superar...

-Mestre!

- Você sabe que é verdade! –você explode,e eu me calo.A surpresa só não é maior que a dor,ao ver as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

-Você sabe que não sou mais adversário pra você!Muito menos o Yuki!

-...

-Porque...porque não o derrotou,Kyo?- ele praticamente grita a pergunta,me fazendo estremecer.Respiro fundo,ponderando.O que é pior?A angústia de não saber a verdade,ou a dor de saber e não poder fazer nada?

Suspiro,ciente de estar acrescentando mais um erro a coleção.

Decido contar.

-Porque eu descobri que queria mais que o lugar dele.Me arrisquei,mas não consegui o que queria,esse é o preço da derrota.

Me levanto e vou até meu mestre,o abraço tentando passar todo o amor que ele sempre me deu,mesmo que lá no fundo eu saiba que é inútil.Os minutos se esvaem no ar,deixando a sensação de impotência,escorrendo como água entre os dedos.Finalmente tomo coragem e olho a janela:o céu poente me encara como um grande sorriso triste.

Tenho que ir.

-Perdão...e obrigado.

Saio de seus braços e simplesmente vou embora.Não quero ver suas lágrimas,tampouco a dor que se espelha em seus olhos,e que crescerá mais e mais...

Caminho na rua,totalmente perdido em pensamentos.Acho que meus pés são a única parte de mim que realmente está consciente,já que me levam de volta pra casa antes mesmo que me dê conta.

Casa...palavra estranha.Desde quando tenho uma?Hn,não importa.Não mais.

Tohru e Momiji são os primeiros a me receber,pulando em cima de mim.Um sonoro "PUF" ecoa por toda a casa quando me transformo,devido ao entusiasmo de um certo alguém.

-Agarrando a Tohru de novo,Kyo?Que pervertido!

Aturar o cachorro...Hn,era só o que me faltava!

Por fim,a festa começa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bocas se movem ao meu redor,derramando palavras vazias e desconexas,há tantas pessoas a minha volta que fico tonto.Não consigo participar,estou estranho,deslocado talvez.O fato é que a única pessoa que eu queria ver não está aqui,e sem ela eu sempre fui desnecessário.

As horas passam,e minha ansiedade aumenta.Onde raios você se meteu?Sabe que dia é hoje?Sabe o que eu tenho pra te dizer?

Suspiro.

Não,você não sabe...

A lua chega ao seu ápice,anunciando o fim da festa. Os convidados se despedem e partem,Tohru vai para o quarto e Shigure permanece na cozinha,tomando chá.Pela segunda vez hoje,a casa torna-se silenciosa.

Você não apareceu.

Mas eu me recuso a aceitar,pelo contrário,me agarro com todas as forças a idéia de que ainda tenho tempo.Ergo a cabeça e,confiante,volto ao meu lugar cativo.Me deito,olhando as estrelas.

Vou te esperar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levanto,o coração descompassado reconhecendo quem se aproxima.Num salto,chego ao chão e vou ao seu encontro.Te vejo pela trilha,elegante como sempre,numa mistura sensual de força e fragilidade.A roupa escura contrastando com a imaculada pele alva,os cabelos acinzentados sendo acariciados pelo vento,os olhos cansados mas não menos belos...

Sacudo a cabeça,esses pensamentos podem esperar.

Nos encaramos.Seu rosto mostra surpresa mas,logo retoma a famosa indiferença.

-Antes tarde do que nunca,ratazana.

-Esperava o que,neko?Um presente?

-Porque?Você comprou?-sorrio de canto,implicante.

-O que quer?

-Oh!Estamos com o pavio curto hoje,hein?

-O que quer? – você insiste,as mãos já fechadas,a espera de uma desculpa.Hn,hoje não,rato.

-Saber se o que ouvi ontem é verdade. –paro de enrolar,indo direto ao ponto.Estou curioso sobre a sua reação,mas você não me desaponta.

-Como? – as ametistas se arregalam em choque,como se,a um segundo atrás,não estivessem me jurando de morte.Tenho vontade de rir da sua cara,mas me contenho.

-Pensou que estavam sozinhos,né? – provoco,testando seus limites.

A cor some do seu rosto lentamente,para depois ser substituída por um forte avermelhado.Mas,infelizmente,você logo se recupera,reassumindo a postura irritante.

-Está com ciúmes?

-Quem sabe?-meu sorriso muda,tornando-se malicioso.Você é tão inocente.

-Acho que podemos dizer que te derrotei.

-Nunca perdi pra você,baka.

-Talvez,mas eu te enganei.

-Do que está falando?

-Hn,você nunca percebeu...

Me aproximo mais,quase colando nossos corpos.A confusão te impedindo de esboçar qualquer reação.Perfeito.

-...as minhas verdadeiras...

Meus dedos roçam seu rosto,com uma delicadeza que julgava incapaz de ter.Sinto sua pele arrepiar e um pequeno gemido acaba escapando,isso é tão bom. Seu corpo estremece,e me dou ao luxo de fechar os olhos por um instante;sentindo todas as suas reações,deixando que se misturem com as minhas.

Aproximo ainda mais nossos rostos.

-...intenções.

Tomo seus lábios,num beijo cálido mas cheio de amor,me entrego,perdido nas incontáveis sensações que você me causa.Até mesmo a impaciência,que me queimava segundos atrás,se apagou,abafada pelos seus pequenos e macios lábios.

Está será minha última lembrança sua.

Parto o beijo,já sem ar,encarando um corpo frágil e olhos fortemente fechados.Não consigo evitar de me sentir culpado,não havia outro jeito,mas mesmo assim dói.Eu não queria ter te assustado tanto.Recuo um passo,ainda te encarando,um nó pesando no estômago.Será que exagerei?

As ametistas finalmente se abrem,mas eu mal noto,de fato,só percebo sua reação quando sinto algo me acertar com força.Pego de surpresa,cambaleio pra trás,me apoiando numa árvore para evitar um tombo.Mas fraco ou não,seu soco ainda dói.

Mando a culpa às favas.

Sacudo a cabeça,reassumindo o controle,tinha imaginado uma reação como esta.Limpo um filete de sangue,que escorre de meus lábios,e te encaro,desapontado.Você ofega e suas faces estão fortemente coradas,se não fosse pelos olhos,que brilham em fúria,diria que você gostou.

Ok,como se fosse possível.

Te dou as costas,indo embora.Porém não chego a dar dez passos,um simples toque seu me faz parar.

-Kyo... –não há sinal de raiva em sua voz.Estranho.

Seus dedos deixam meu braço para,com cuidado,tocarem meu rosto.As ametistas me sorriem,tristes e incertas.Caiu a ficha,é?

-Kyo,você... me amava?

Respiro fundo (preciso desenhar ou o quê?).Tento sorrir,mas não dá muito certo.

-Sempre te amei. – respondo,ignorando meu lado sarcástico,pressionando meu rosto contra a palma macia,fechando os olhos.

-Porque não disse nada?

-Não valia a pena,não com Akito ás nossas costas.

-...

-E eu sabia que você gostava dela.

-Então porque...

-Porque agora?Não sei ao certo,talvez por ser minha última chance.

-Não entendo. – abro os olhos,me afastando de seu toque.

Como dizer isso sem te machucar?

-Yuki,eu...

Sou interrompido por passos que se aproximam,Ayame e Shigure vem ao nosso encontro,mas não existem sorrisos ou piadinhas dessa vez.Não,eles apenas chegam em silencio,o cão fica ao meu lado,enquanto a serpente te segura pelos ombros e começa a te levar pra casa.Atrás de mim a presença de Hatori se fez sentir.

Estou cercado.

Acabou.

Te encaro uma vez mais,sua confusão me fere o peito,mas ainda assim digo,aquelas duas pequenas palavras que marcam o fim de uma época,o fim de uma vida.

-Adeus,Yuki.

Começo a andar,sendo acompanhado pelo cão e o dragão.O caminho foi longo e silencioso,como achei que seria,permitindo que me perdesse em pensamentos.Acabei chegando numa lembrança,escondida a tanto tempo lá no fundo:um ratinho,fugido da sede,ajudando uma garotinha a chegar em casa.

Aquele foi o primeiro momento que não te odiei.

O momento que te julguei um igual.

O momento...que te amei.

Mas eu ainda era muito imaturo para entender,e aceitar,o verdadeiro significado de amar.Foram precisos muitos anos pra isso.

Foi quando fiz uma aposta,do mais alto preço,comigo mesmo.Afinal,eu sabia que só apelando para a velha rivalidade gato-rato é que eu teria um motivo pra ficar por perto,e foi o que fiz,ao mesmo tempo que deixava meu destino em suas mãos.

Se,dentro do tempo que eu era livre,eu conseguisse ganhar seu coração,então eu lutaria,contra o que fosse necessário,para ficar ao seu lado.Entretanto,se não conseguisse,acataria as ordens de Akito,já que não teria mais motivo pra ser livre.

Covarde?Sim,muito.Mas é tarde demais pra tentar mudar.

Egoísta?Completamente.Afinal,sequer levei em consideração o sofrimento dos outros(se é que eles vão se importar),da Tohru...do Yuki.

O que você faria se soubesse?

Não consigo parar de pensar nisso,mesmo sabendo que nunca terei uma resposta.

Mas há um consolo.Sempre há.

Enfim,Yuki acabará me esquecendo,melhor dizendo,Thoru o fará esquecer.Ele será feliz ao lado sorte,Akito pode até parar de importuna-lo (afinal serei seu novo brinquedinho).

Quanto a mim,bem,já estou acostumado.Se os Souma tivessem um lema,com certeza,seria "Sempre sobra para o gato" ou algo assim.Fazer o que?Minha única esperança é esquecer,mesmo sendo impossível.

Esquecer o Yuki,

Esquecer a mim mesmo,

Esquecer o que eu sentia...por nós dois.

Ah...bem...tipo...sem querer ser chata,mas...reviews?

O-ne-gai! .


End file.
